tinistoesselfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomas Heredia
Category:Roles Tomletta (Tom/as and Vio/'letta') is the romantic pairing of Tomas Heredia and Violetta Castillo. The two first met when Violetta, who had just arrived in Buenos Aires, fell and Tomas managed to catch her, stopping her from falling. For the real-life pairing between Pablo Espinosa and Martina Stoessel History In the first episode Violetta returned to Argentina. She was bored by her new life so she escaped from her house. While she was walking, it started raining. She tried to run back to her house, but she slipped in a puddle. Tomas, who was standing beneath a tree, saw her. He raced forward and caught her and they fell in love straight away. Other Names *'Tomaletta' (Toma/s and Vio/'letta') *'Vomas' (V'/ioletta and T/'omas) *'Viomas' (Vio/letta and To/'mas') *'Tomavi' (Toma/'s and '''Vi/'oletta) *'''Tomasetta (Tomas and Viol/'etta') *'Tometta' (Tom/as and Viol/'etta') *'Tioletta' (T'/omas and V/'ioletta) *'Violas' (Viol/etta and Tom/'as') Trivia 'Similarities' *They both took the entrance exam on the same day. *Both like each other, but they can be broken apart by Leon and Ludmila. *Both have lived in Spain for some time. *Both are friends with Maxi and Francesca. *Both can play the piano and guitar. *Both attend the same Studio. *Both have a big passion for music. *Both are an only child. *Both have lived in Madrid. *Both were picked in Gregorio's special group. *Both were picked for the reality show "Talents 21". 'Differences' *Violetta comes from a rich family, but Tomas comes from a normal family. *Tomas has black hair and Violetta has brown hair. *Tomas has blue eyes and Violetta has brown eyes. *Tomas is Spanish, but Violetta is Argentinean. *Tomas doesn't like Leon, but Violetta loves him. *Violetta is a very good dancer but Tomas isn't. *Tomas isn't very good at playing the piano, but Violetta is. *Tomas is hated by Herman but Herman loves Violetta. 'Facts' *Both Martina Stoessel and Pablo Espinosa shipped Tomletta in real life. *Tomas wrote "The Only One I See" for Violetta. *The first Tomletta song was "I Love You". *The second Tomletta song was "Give It All". *Tomas is the first boy Violetta fell for. *In episodes 79-80 of the first season, they shared their first and last kiss. * This pairing only occurs in season 1. 'Trademarks' Song - The Tomletta song could be The Only One I See, because Tomas wrote that song about the first time that he saw Violetta, even though he didn't know her name. Another Tomletta song can be Give It All. Tomas wrote that song for Violetta, but later, Francesca found it, and she thought that it was for her. Francesca wanted to sing that song with Tomas, but later she let Violetta sing it. Another Tomletta song could also be See You Again because Tomas sang it to Violetta in the music room. Episode - The Tomletta episode is the first episode, because they met each other for the first time. Another episode is 23, when Violetta and Tomas sang the song Give It All together at Resto Band Color - The Tomletta color could be violet, as the Spanish word for violet (violeta) is similar to Violetta's name. Place - The Tomletta place is the street where they met for the first time when Violetta slipped in a puddle and nearly fell, but Tomas caught her. Another Tomletta place could be in front of the Studio, since they shared their first kiss there.